The present invention relates generally to exercise or body conditioning machines and more specifically to body conditioning machines for the human back.
The human back is a complex mechanism that includes multiple bones, muscles and tendons, all of which work cooperatively to provide motion and stability to a human being. The lower spinal area namely the thoracic, lumber and sacral regions remains a workhorse that is continuously subjected to stress and strain.
Consequently, the percentage of the U.S. population suffering from frequent discomfort and pain of the lower spinal area is estimated at 30 percent. And, the associated health care cost ranging in the billions of dollars is expected to increase.
Back pain remains a mystery. Two individuals might have herniated disks, one may experience constant back pain while the other experiences no back pain for an entire lifetime. Pain may occur from injury or unexpected stress. Subluxation or misalignment of spine vertebrae can also cause back pain. In the case of subluxation, chiropractors might utilize certain predetermined twisting positions and stretching to attempt realignment of the back.
In any event, many individuals can experience reduced back pain by constantly exercising, stretching and engaging in activities that strengthen, align and increase mobility in their backs.